


Hot Coffee

by theroguishwriter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguishwriter/pseuds/theroguishwriter
Summary: A modern AU setting of Fallout 4.





	Hot Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudF11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudF11/gifts).



> So I wrote this a very long time ago using a different blog named well-imagine-that, and I thought it could use a few touch ups. This was dedicated to a friend, and it still is!

“Nat! Please hurry up!” Piper yelled as she yanked her keys out of the ignition. She quickly snatched her bag and the car door flew open. Her sister on the other hand slowly reached for the handle and let the door fly back before placing one foot out at a time. Piper groaned as she slammed the door shut. She then glared at the younger Wright as she stormed past her. “If you don’t hurry up you’re gonna be riding the bus for the rest of the year!”

Nat’s eyes widened in horror, and a loud gasp left her lips. “And sit next to Sheng Kawolski every day? Gross!” Nat quickly jumped down and closed the door. She then jogged to catch up with Piper. “He’s a disgusting jackass!”

Piper stopped and turned to send yet another glare at her. “Language,” she hissed while grabbing the front door to the café. Nat rolled her eyes as she passed and shoved her hands in her coat pocket.

“You know, we wouldn’t even be running late if you didn’t stop and get coffee every morning. Doesn’t your office already have a coffee pot?”

“First of all,” Piper said as she whipped around to face her. “I literally need coffee to function properly, and secondly, I’m not taking my chances with the coffee pot there.”

Nat looked at her with a wide shit eating grin upon her face. “Why? Afraid McDonough poisoned it?”

“Either him or Geneva. I don’t trust how close those two are.”

Piper stepped up to the barista and ordered her usual, plus a hot chocolate for Nat since it was a rather chilly autumn morning. When they called her order number, she quickly grabbed each drink and headed to the counter with all the creamers and sugar packets. She hastily dumped one of each into her cup, stirred it, and slapped the lid back on before sprinting out. “Nat, c’mon!”

“Coming!”

Before Piper had time to react, she suddenly bumped into something. She cursed at herself as her drink flew out of her hand, and everywhere else. “Dammit!” she mumbled under her breath. She then looked up to see a man who was now covered in coffee. “Shit, I’m so sorry!” she squeeked as she eyed his body. He was tall, and muscular. Certainly not the type you’d want to mess with. She then rushed over to grab so napkins.

When she came back she then awkwardly began pressing them into his chest. The man couldn’t help but chuckle as he reached for her hands and snatched the napkins from her. “It’s quite alright miss.” After he gently dabbed the stains, they both looked up into each other’s eyes. The man was in his early 30’s. He had brown hair that was stylized into a pompadour, and vibrant blue eyes that were gravitating. He was handsome. Piper continued to stare, until Nat kicked the back of her calf. She suddenly jumped, and a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks. Her eyes then wandered down until they landed on the scarf he wore.

“Oh no! Your scarf is ruined!”

“What, this old thing?” he said with a chuckle. “Nothing a wash can’t handle.” There was an awkward silence between them until the mysterious man cleared his throat.

“Oh, right, sorry!” Piper stuttered as she held out a hand for him to shake. “My name’s Piper. Piper Wright. What’s yours?”

Before the man could answer, they were interrupted by a loud groan. “Piper, hurry up!” Nat said as she mocked her older sister’s tone. Piper rolled her eyes and ran toward the door. Before the door closed she heard him call out her name.

“Jack Schmidt’s the name!”


End file.
